


Some people fall in love with the wrong people sometimes

by Creatlysse



Series: Blindsided [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Flirty Reed, I sincerely dont know how to tag, Lovesick Verena, Understanding Reed, i guess, what do I put on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatlysse/pseuds/Creatlysse
Summary: Verena wandered around the town for the rest of the day, taking care of a few affairs in her capital citizen life. At dawn, she couldn’t return to base. They would assume Reed dead if she did. She checked herself in at an inn and got her room key. She went to the nearest bar and decided to have a drink or two, no one would be there to judge.She sat down and paid for a drink. She took the first gulp and grunted, proceeding to lay her forehead on the table.“Hard  day?” She heard someone ask her.“Easy one, actually. That’s what made it hard,” She answered, not bothering to lift her face.The stranger let out a strained laugh and sat down beside Verena. She made the effort to lift her face now and force herself to look at the stranger. She took another gulp of the drink she had.“I’m Tori,” The stranger said, smiling.“Verena,” Verena introduced herself.
Relationships: Verena Fern/Tori Walter
Series: Blindsided [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711063





	Some people fall in love with the wrong people sometimes

Verena put a hand over her eyes, covering her view from the sun. It was the first day of Spring and the sun was shining as bright as ever. She chuckled at the thought that Millah would love the sight. Millah barely got to go out, after all, Rieka nearly never let her. Verena looked in the crowd, trying to spot her partner’s eyes carefully. They were very distinctive from the common folks’ eyes. They were as green as emeralds and the forest deep within the woods. His eyes were far different from her own, hers were less noticeable. A dark shade of red, it looked like blood. It could be confused with brown if not looked at carefully. That’s why she had to find him, make sure he wasn’t off doing something that might sell the organization out.

_Green, green, green… Ah! There he is._

She pushed through the crowd best she could. Verena overlooked what Reed was doing before approaching him. It seemed like he was talking with one of the girls from the crowd, she was considerably shorter than him. Maybe five foot five? She looked like the leading staff in one of the market stands.

“… Ah, you know, normal stuff. Save-the-world quests like every other adventurer that comes here probably tries to look for,” She heard Reed say and the girl giggled, “I don’t suppose I have any competition for your hand, though, do I?”

Verena cleared her throat, grunting loudly. Reed flinched and chuckled. She looked at Reed with cautious eyes that had a whole lecture in them, he knew. Reed looked at the girl in the market stand and laughed lightly.

“This is my partner, Verena,” Reed introduced Verena, who was getting more annoyed by the second, “I better get going, sweetheart. I’ll be back to meet up with you later, ‘kay?” Reed winked at the girl, who smiled.

Verena started dragging Reed away from the market stands. They passed several stores Verena liked before they stopped. She turned around to meet his face.

“You know the drill, Reed. Focus on the job and make yourself someone in the background,” Verena told him, “Don’t blow your cover.”

“Verena, you need to stop worrying about me getting caught,” Reed sighed, with a playful glint in his eyes, “You should know I can get out of a sticky situation pretty quickly.”

Verena rolled her eyes and smiled. Playfully, along with him. She hugged him tight, and he returned the embrace. It was like an unspoken conversation. After spending nearly all their lives together, why should they need words to say what can remain unspoken? They would miss each other while they were apart, Reed on the job and Verena as a backup. Verena and Reed let each other go and Reed waved goodbye. She knew for a fact that she’d see him in less than a week, she always did. There was absolutely no doubt for her this time would be different.

Verena wandered around the town for the rest of the day, taking care of a few affairs in her capital citizen life. At dawn, she couldn’t return to base. They would assume Reed dead if she did. She checked herself in at an inn and got her room key. She went to the nearest bar and decided to have a drink or two, no one would be there to judge.

She sat down and paid for a drink. She took the first gulp and grunted, proceeding to lay her forehead on the table.

“Hard day?” She heard someone ask her.

“Easy one, actually. That’s what made it hard,” She answered, not bothering to lift her face.

The stranger let out a strained laugh and sat down beside Verena. She made the effort to lift her face now and force herself to look at the stranger. She took another gulp of the drink she had.

“I’m Tori,” The stranger said, smiling.

“Verena,” Verena introduced herself.

Tori and Verena looked at each other for a couple more seconds without speaking, helping Verena examine Tori with curious eyes. Tori had short and silky white hair, with a light blue pin holding it from falling on her face. Her skin, in contrast to Verena with her tan skin, was as white as snow. She has blue eyes which were as light as the sky and as beautiful as the ocean. Tori was pretty. That’s all Verena thought of her.

“So, what brings you to the city, Verena?” Tori asked, breaking the silence.

“Actually, I live in the city. I just don’t get out much,” Verena laughed awkwardly, “I inherited my parents’ company last summer, actually. The main branch of the company was here, in the capital.”

“Oh, really? Which company?” Tori asked, tilting her head to the slightest. It was a detail that you wouldn’t notice unless you were attentive.

“Fern Corps.”

“Wait, the clothing company? That is a huge business! You run it all by yourself?” Tori asked.

“I do have some help from friends,” Verena smiled, “It’s pretty relaxing for everyone when you split the work.”

“I get all my clothes from the Fern stores,” Tori grinned.

Verena smiled, “Really?”

“Yeah! Actually, I’m wearing these jeans that I bought from there!” Tori exclaimed.

Verena laughed a bit, looking at Tori carefully.

Then, Tori started thinking out loud.

“Wait, but didn’t the owners of Fern Corps die five years ago to that big fire?” Tori asked.

Verena chuckled awkwardly, “Yeah. I’m kind of an orphan.”

Tori’s face expression turned apologetic, “Oh, heavens, I’m sorry.”

Verena smiled, “It’s fine.”

They looked away from each other and sat in awkward silence. Right up until Verena spoke up.

“Can I get you a drink, possibly?” Verena asked Tori.

Tori gave a small smile, “Sure.”

~~~

All throughout the rest of the night, Verena and Tori got to know each other and joked around. They shared funny stories of their lives with each other, Verena being very careful not to reveal a thing.

Verena smiled at the sound of Tori’s laughter. She thought maybe she’d memorized the sound by now. Her voice was as sweet as sugar. It was a sound she had grown fond of in just a few hours, she liked it. Verena laughed along with Tori, who was still telling a story and laughing at it herself.

“So, Bradley goes, ‘Tori, that’s a microwave’ and I answer, ‘anything is an oven if it can heat up things’. So long story short, the lasagna got blown up in the microwave instead of cooking in the oven, which we later found out was in the room next to us.”

Verena giggled. The bartender went up to them from behind the counter.

“Ladies, I’m aware you’re having fun, but the bar is about to close. Could you two take your leave?” The bartender asked.

Verena looked at Tori, who seemed to be frowning lightly.

“You can come over to a place I checked into for the night, it’s just two blocks from here,” Verena suggested, “We could continue our conversation there, too.”

Tori smiled again, and Verena was intoxicated. They grabbed their belongings and bought two more bottles of wine and beer before they headed off to Verena’s room at the inn. On the way there, Verena and Tori were laughing like children together.

Once they did arrive at the inn, they made their way to Verena’s room and locked the door once they were inside.

Verena wasn’t drunk enough to not remember what happened next. She was drunk, but it didn’t cloud her thoughts or actions. She knew better than to drink too much.

“Alright, just to make sure, how many fingers am I holding?” Tori asked Verena and Verena squinted.

“Two,” Verena answered.

“No! I held up three!” Tori laughed.

Verena and Tori looked at each other. They were both sitting on the bed at a good distance from each other. Tori looked into Verena’s eyes, sitting closer to her.

“I didn’t notice it before. Your eyes are red,” Tori says, “I’ve never met anyone with red eyes.”

“They are,” Verena answers, “A dark shade of red that gets confused with brown if not looked at more carefully. At least that’s what my friends tell me.”

“They’re beautiful.” Verena felt heat rise to her cheeks and looked away for a moment. She looked back to Tori slowly.

“Your eyes are beautiful, too. A blue that’s as light as the sky,” Verena countered.

“Your cheeks are rosy pink.”

“You have freckles that look like stars.”

“Your skin is perfect.”

“Your hair is silky.”

There was a brief pause.

“Your lips…” Tori stopped talking and simply looked at them, prompting Verena to do the same to her.

It was like all the rest of the world faded away. All the noise from outside, all the people yelling and laughing, it all went away. Like they were the only two people and they needed to just be with each other. They needed each other, more than anything.

They came close to each other, but they were both hesitant to close the deal. Both of their lips hovered over the other’s for a few seconds.

They closed the space between their lips. It was a gentle touch, a simple touch that they both most likely had done over a thousand times before with different people. But their bodies ignited, and they needed each other. Craved for each other.

Tori put her hands on Verena’s shoulder and Verena pulled Tori closer to her. She wanted more friction, felt like she needed it. They both did. After a bit, they both parted to breathe. Panting, they knew this wouldn’t end there. They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. Verena laid down on the bed, pulling Tori on top of her. Tori went in again and closed the gap, crashing her lips onto Verena’s. Verena deepened the kiss. Tori and Verena’s fingers intertwined, and they held on tightly to each other, as if that were the only thing keeping them from falling.

Tori tasted like vanilla, that’s all that Verena could keep her mind on. A sweet, sweet vanilla. Tori was like a drug for Verena, even if they had just met a few hours earlier.

_Her laugh, her eyes, her taste…_

Verena and Tori found each other. That’s all that she could say about it, they found one another when they were originally lost.

The rest of the night went on. They never were apart from each other once throughout the night.

Tori was intoxicating. Addicting, even.

If Verena knew anything, it’s that Tori and she weren’t going to be strangers again. They shared far too much that night to ever be strangers again.

The night came and went, it felt like.

They had gotten their energies drained; they were exhausted. Verena lazily pressed her lips onto Tori’s neck, and soft pecks wherever she could before she was far too tired. Tori did the same, pressing soft and lazy kisses on Verena.

Verena slept first after they ran out of energy, she was too tired. She woke up first, however. She saw Tori’s closed eyes and her soft snores which she thought was far too cute.

Verena stayed there, watching Tori sleeping. She was scared that if she moved, Tori would wake. That’s a risk she wouldn’t take.

The light hit Tori’s porcelain skin as she slowly woke. When she had opened her eyes, she saw Verena and smiled.

“How long have you been staring at me?” Tori asked, laughing hoarsely.

It was clear her voice wasn’t in the best shape; it wasn’t her sweet voice. It was raspier. Verena chuckled at the thought that she would’ve been the cause of Tori losing her voice if they had gone for longer.

“For a while, actually,” Verena answered, “Were you aware you snore?”

Tori blushed visibly, “I do not!”

“Don’t worry,” Verena laughed, “It’s cute. You’re very cute when you’re sleeping.”

Verena’s body was still tired, but she managed enough energy to land a kiss on Tori’s lips, slowly making her way down to Tori’s neck. Tori laughed, pushing Verena away on the sign that Verena was going to continue.

Tori closed her eyes once again for a few seconds, breathing in and out.

“You’re warm,” Tori said, eyes still closed.

“You’re cold,” Verena said, “You’ve been cold since I woke up.”

“Yeah, I’ve never really been a warm person. I do like it when people are warm, though,” Tori finally opened her eyes.

“I’ve been told I’m a walking heater. So, I find it quite nice when I find something cold,” Verena countered.

Verena and Tori looked at each other for a couple more seconds before closing the gap between their lips. They both almost missed each other’s mouths, still being tired.

They laid in bed for maybe an hour more, simply talking and cuddling for a while. Tori’s cold temperature and Verena’s warm temperature mixed in well and it created a nice and cozy environment for both.

When they finally did get up, though, they both got showered and dressed. They went outside, Verena keeping the key from the inn. She had three more days at the inn.

Tori invited Verena for some ice cream, as they were walking around the streets. Verena accepted. Verena knew, though, that if Tori had asked her to stand in the middle of the street and dance with her, she would’ve in a heartbeat.

Verena made a mental note when they were ordering that Tori’s ice cream choice was mint chip. Verena simply asked for vanilla. Tori did end up paying, she refused to let Verena pay for anything.

“Fine, but I’ll pay next time,” Verena had joked.

“Are you saying there will be a next time?” Tori asked, smiling.

Verena looked at Tori and smiled, “Of course. There will be a next time.”

Tori giggled and licked her ice cream. They sat there with each other, eating their ice cream. They both felt like they didn’t need words. They weren’t worried about the future; they weren’t worried about a thing. They just knew that with each other, right now, everything would be okay.

Once they did finish, it was noon. They both laughed at the fact they had dessert before breakfast or lunch.

“What’s your favorite book?” Tori asked.

“Hm… I read a lot of books as I grew up. My parents would put me to read a ton of literature,” Verena thought, “Even from more than a thousand years ago. I’ve read every single one of Homer’s stories and read each Sapho poem there is to read.”

“Great, what’s your favorite book?” Tori asked again.

“… Hybrids by Julianna Silver.”

Verena hid her face. Hybrids wasn’t a very popular book, but it was an action-packed story with everything she could want to read. Out of all the literature she had read, Verena knew she could never, ever get tired of that story.

“Really? It’s also mine! What was your favorite part of it?” Tori asked, excitedly.

Verena smiled lightly at Tori.

The ending of the week did come, and Reed came back. Verena dreaded the moment she had to say goodbye to Tori, knowing very well it would be a while before she could meet Tori again.

So, she devised a plan. If Rieka, by any chance, wouldn’t let Verena go out and form herself more of a normal civilian life, she would sneak out. The plan wouldn’t take place right away, she told Tori that she had to travel away because of business. That she would be back in three weeks and that maybe, if Tori agreed to and wanted to, to meet Verena at the same bar they met. In the exact same spot.

She figured that by the three weeks, Tori would’ve found herself with another person. People like Tori, so innocent, kind, and easy to get along with, they didn’t exactly stay with one person too long, necessarily. She was almost convinced that Tori would’ve forgotten about her by three weeks’ time.

At some degree, though, she wished that Tori remembered her. That she would show up and maybe eventually they did live happily ever after. Verena knew that a ‘happily ever after’ was a childish dream, especially for someone of her kind. If Tori found out, she’d turn her in to the authorities, no question.

By the end of the three weeks, Verena’s plan did go perfectly, and she sneaked out, hopeful that maybe Tori would show up. She knew she couldn’t be too hopeful, but she still allowed herself to be led on. She walked along the streets of the capital again, searching for that bar. Surely enough, she found the bar and sat there waiting patiently for Tori to show up. She knew very well that Tori might not even show up, her hopes weren’t too high.

So, Verena sat there. She wasn’t too focused on the door; she didn’t want to seem like she was waiting on someone that wasn’t going to show up.

She felt cool hands rest on her shoulder as a shiver ran up her spine

“You miss me?” She heard a sweet voice say in her head.

Verena sighed in relief and smiled as she turned around to Tori’s face. Tori sat down beside Verena and stared at her for a few seconds before Verena decided to speak up.

“You came.”

“Of course I did, did you think I wasn’t going to?” Tori asked, laughing quietly.

“Being truthful, I really didn’t think you were going to come,” Verena replied, scratching the back of her neck.

“Well, you were most certainly wrong,” Tori said.

They both pulled their faces close together, closing the gap between them. Tori’s hand found its way to Verena’s cheek, and Verena’s ended up on the back of Tori’s neck, playing with her hair. Coming apart, they both gave breathless laughs and pressed their foreheads together.

All that really mattered to them is that they were together again.

~~~

A few weeks went on normally. Verena bragged about having a girlfriend to everyone and they all were proud of her. Everything was perfect right up until Rieka proposed a new target for Verena and Reed.

The target seemed normal enough for their targets. Echo filled them in as they were heading to the location.

“Be careful with this one, the minister has a last defense. Remember how I told you idiots about the government raising some of our kind to attack threats?” Echo asked.

Verena and Reed walked past the crowd. Reed put on his cloak and Verena put on her mask.

“Of course, what about them?” Verena asked, looking at Reed as they kept walking.

“Two of them are the last defense, from what I can tell. One of them has ice as their power and the other has some sort of mind control power,” Echo said, “Don’t make any sort of contact with the one who was mind control.”

“Got it, clotpole,” Reed joined in, “Can you tell us any more intel on them? Any weaknesses?”

“Seems like you’ll have to make do with what you got right now,” Echo said, seemingly annoyed at the nickname, “I’ll tune in whenever I find any more information.”

“You got it, Echo,” Verena said.

They heard Echo tune out and they looked at each other, nodding. They both clicked on their earpieces, turning them off. They started running and heading for the back of the building together, as if on synch.

“Verena, you took your knife, right?” Reed asked, huffing afterward.

“Of course, Reed,” Verena said, also huffing, “I had to. In case for close combat.”

“Good,” Reed replied, “I didn’t want to have to take care of everyone by myself if something went wrong.”

“You know that if something went wrong, I’d be the one carrying you through it,” Verena laughed, almost out of breath, “Even without the knife.”

They stopped momentarily, breathing heavily. They looked at each other.

“You ready?” Verena asked.

Reed nodded, “As I’ll ever be.”

Verena smiled. Although Reed couldn’t see it because of the mask, he still knew she did. They both looked ahead.

Verena clicked on her earpiece.

“Echo, did you already shut down the building’s energy?” Verena asked.

Echo tuned in.

“About to,” Echo said, “Are you waiting on something else or are you going in now?”

“We’re going in. Thanks, Echo.”

Echo tuned out. Verena clicked on her earpiece, again.

Reed shifted his face and walked towards the guards at the back entrance, putting the hood of his cloak off. Verena came up behind the guards, unnoticed. She waited for the signal.

“Is this the way in?” Reed started talking with a different voice, “My friends told me this was the way in.”

“Sorry, sir, it’s around the block,” One of the guards said.

Reed laughed dryly, “Sorry! My friends like to fool me a lot.”

Reed looked at Verena and snapped his fingers casually, it would most likely be taken as if he were saying 'shucks'. Verena smiled.

Verena covered one of the guards’ mouth, bringing him back and shoved her knife inside, taking the guard’s earpiece out of his ear and crushing it on the floor, stepping on his chest as he fell on the floor to jump to the next one, her elbow hitting the other one in the face and landing him on the ground, where she implanted the knife on his face. She stepped on the other earpiece.

“For a top-secret building, you’d think that they would have better security,” Verena said, wiping the blood from her arm.

Reed laughed, shifting back into his own face, and putting the hood of the cloak back on.

The lights of the building went out and Reed smiled. Verena was already walking in, promptly stopping.

“Something wrong?” Reed asked.

Verena shushed him and took a single step forward, causing an arrow to shoot straight at her. She jumped out of the way.

“The building is filled with traps, mechanical. They don’t take energy,” Verena pointed out to Reed, “They knew we were coming, eventually. They prepared.”

Reed’s smile faded and he nodded, knowing he needed to be cautious now. Verena looked carefully at the floor and carefully landed her footwork in steps she could trust in, Reed following behind her. Verena got to the stairs and climbed up them quickly. Before going out to the hallway, she looked from the sides, checking if there was anyone to be seen. She clicked on her earpiece.

“Echo, directions on the hall?” She whispered.

Echo tuned in, “I turned off all cameras on the hall so no need to be careful while knocking out or killing. Take two lefts and a right. Tune back in when you’re there.”

Verena tuned out before Echo did first. She ran out onto the hall, Reed following behind her. There were thirteen guards on duty and confused as to why the light was out. She spun the knife in her hand and noticed quickly that Reed took out his handgun. She kept on running until the first guards noticed her and Reed, knocking one unconscious and keeping on going, leaving the rest to Reed. Reed did quickly catch up with her, she didn’t leave anything too hard for him to handle. They quickly ran down the hall, taking the first left they found.

“Still got any strength there, Reed? You aren’t sounding too good,” Verena asked, smugly, “Maybe you should just leave this job to me.”

“I could be telling you that,” Reed shot back, “Rieka wouldn’t appreciate her golden assassin getting hurt on a job. You’re getting sloppy.”

Verena chuckled and threw back a smoke bomb she had attached to her belt, which popped onto Reed’s face, leaving him still for a bit as she ran ahead. “Verena!” He yelled. Verena laughed quietly and kept on running, keeping her eyes wide. She stopped at one of the corridors, letting Reed catch up.

“Priss,” Reed said, standing next to her.

“Prat,” Verena laughed.

They kept going, turning left again. They killed their way through another few guards. They took another right. Verena tuned in. Echo tuned in as well.

“We’re here, Echo. Now?” She asked, looking around.

“See that staircase that should be left to you?” Echo asked.

Verena nodded, “Yeah. Do we take it?”

“Correct, five points to Verena! Take it to the top floor. Or simply get Reed to fly you up there, it doesn’t matter as long as you do get up there.”

“I’ll tune back in,” Verena told Echo.

She tuned out, clicking on her earpiece.

“You brought the rope?” Reed asked.

“I always come prepared, Reed,” Verena told him.

Reed took his cloak off and handed it to Verena. In return, Verena gave him the rope, which he tied around his waist and started shifting into a big bird. Verena took Reed’s handgun. She tied the rope to her foot and Reed stared at her, not being able to speak.

“I’ll show you sloppy,” Verena glared jokingly at Reed and Reed shook his head.

Verena put Reed’s cloak on and nodded towards Reed. Reed started flapping his wings up, pulling Verena as he got a few feet off the ground. Verena was put upside down and she started shooting at guards in the stairs with the handgun. She was smiling, knowing well that Reed wished to be in her spot, shooting while upside down.

“ _Pew, pew, pew!_ ” She kept on saying as she shot the guards.

She giggled. Once they did get up the stairs, she still hung from upside down while Reed shifted back into himself. He pulled her from the stair balcony. They untied themselves from the rope and simply left it there. Verena gave Reed back his cloak and handgun, finally taking her main weapon out.

“You’re about to get serious, huh?” Reed questioned.

“Nice observation, Reed,” Verena mocked.

She took the steel bow into her hands and put her bag of arrows on her back. She organized her hair, which still seemed perfect somehow. Reed wasn’t about to question it. Verena looked up at him as she tuned back in with Echo.

“Where do we go now, Echo?” She asked.

“Just to your right, Ver. That’s where the minister is,” Echo said.

She looked at Reed, “You ready?”

Reed chuckled, “As I’ll ever be.”

“Quick thing before both of you idiots go in unannounced, remember not to interact at all with the one who has mind control. I searched for them and her name is Olivia Foxford. She has long black hair that covers some of her face and her eyes are indigo. Be careful with her,” Echo said.

“Alright, what can you tell us on the other one?” Verena asked.

“Nothing yet, but I’ll tell you when I find something.”

“Thanks, Echo,” Verena said before tuning out.

She looked at Reed and nodded. They both laid against the door before pushing them open and gazing upon their target and his last defenses. Their target was just how they expected him to be, sitting on a chair. His last defenses were beside him. Echo was completely right about the one with mind control with appearance. Verena’s eyes were glued to the other defendant, however.

“… Tori?” Verena whispered, not loud enough for anyone to hear her.

Tori had an ice-cold look on her face, obviously not recognizing Verena at all. Verena shook her head and blinked.

“Verena…” Reed whispered, “Our move first.”

Reed’s words snapped her out of the trance she had herself in and nodded, starting to run. She kept an eye on Tori as she ran, who raised her hand and there was a wall of ice suddenly. As to why Tori always was so cold, she got her answer then and there.

“Reed, remember my girlfriend? The one I told you guys about?” Verena asked Reed behind the wall.

“What does that matter?” Reed asked, obviously annoyed.

“She’s kind of the other defendant of the minister.”

Reed looked at her, a mixed expression in his eyes. Disappointment, confusion, shock. After a second or two, he quickly regained himself.

“I’ll take care of her. You take care of the target kill.”

Verena nodded. She cleared her mind and sighed. She started running around the wall and took the first arrow out of the bag and started shooting at the minister. The girl with long black hair started talking to her.

“Stop it!” Verena was tempted to answer but wouldn’t. She remembered what Echo had told her.

She took a look at Reed, who really was being able to keep Tori busy.

She ran up close, shoving the girl aside roughly and then kicking her out of the way. However, she couldn’t exactly do that, because the girl grabbed her foot and made her fall over. The girl put a hand on her neck, starting to choke her out of breath.

“Answer me, what’s your name?”

Verena kept quiet, starting to reach for her knife. The girl put a harder grip on her neck. Verena finally did grab her knife and was able to stab the girl in the stomach with it. The girl wailed in pain and let go of the grip. Verena took the knife out, letting the blood spill. She took an arrow and chuckled lightly as she shot it and landed on the minister’s head, watching him then burn to ashes.

She quietly came up behind Tori, cutting Tori’s shoulder with the knife she had. She had a date with Tori the next day, she would figure out if she’s really Tori or not.

Tori gasped and her attention was divided.

Verena closed her eyes and started to run, Reed following right behind her. They made their way out of the building the same way they made their way in.

Verena looked at Reed once they got out of the building and her eyes filled with tears. She put her mask off and rested her head on Reed’s chest, letting out small sobs.

~~~

The following day, Verena wasn’t sure how she was supposed to face Tori. Hell, she wasn’t even sure what she was going to tell Tori if she went.

But she did go.

She was a mess, an absolute mess. But she hid it with makeup and the thought that maybe Tori wasn’t the girl she saw at the building while on a mission.

She walked into the aquarium. Tori and she had agreed to go on a date to the aquarium after Tori said she loved marine creatures. She shook her head, looking around for Tori. When she did find her, every other thought erased from her mind. Tori met her gaze and smiled, happily walking over. Verena focused again and looked at her arm, which is where she had inflicted the cut the day before. Verena broke when she saw a large cut there which didn’t seem to be healing just yet.

“Verena!” Tori yelled happily.

Verena pretended to not hear and started walking away from where Tori was coming from, hoping she would lose her in a crowd. She walked towards the entrance, hoping to exit before Tori could reach her.

But then she felt a cold hand grab her arm and she turned around at the sight of Tori smiling, “Verena, I’m here.”

She must’ve thought Verena didn’t think she was here. Verena wanted to get herself out of the situation.

“You are,” Verena replied.

Tori tilted her head and laughed a bit. Verena couldn’t go on.

“I need to go, Tori-“ Verena started.

“What do you mean?” Tori asked, cutting her off.

“I…”

Verena couldn’t think of an answer. She decided to just show her. She put her mask on, hoping Tori would recognize that much.

Tori’s grasp on Verena’s arm grew shaky and she let go of her, leaving a small imprint of her hand with soft pieces of snow. Tori ran out of the aquarium without another word. Verena also ran away, the opposite way.

She needed to get home.

~~~

When she did, she could only sob and cry. She knows Rieka was disappointed. Millah was sympathetic. Reed and Echo were understanding. Chris gave her some kind of substance to help her sleep that night. 

The following day, Millah could only ask her what was wrong, exactly.

"Some people fall in love with the wrong people sometimes."

She didn't say another word for the rest of the day, realizing that statement finally did make it real.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao thanks for reading.


End file.
